Folie ?
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "Bellatrix n'a pas toujours été folle. [...] Mais… ses dons, outre sa magie, lui avaient fait, peu à peu, perdre la raison." Nouveau défi : BellaLuna avec trois mots imposés : Banshee, poteau et écureuil. Partie à part de Agony mais peut être lu et compris sans.


**Bonjour !**

 **Un nouveau défi m'a été posé ! J'annonce donc un BellaLuna avec trois mots imposés : Banshee, Poteau et Écureuil !**

 **Petite précision. Cet O.S est … j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire une sorte de partie à part de ma fic** ** _Agony_** **. Pas la peine de l'avoir lue pour comprendre l'OS. Je vous signale juste que Harry est adopté par Severus et que Voldy n'est pas un gros fdp ^^**

 **Folie ?**

Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas toujours été folle.

Non, il fut un temps, où, plus jeune, la demoiselle avait toute sa tête. Pleinement consciente de ses actes, de ses mots, de son entourage, du bien et du mal, sans avoir un avis manichéen. Elle était belle, pétillante, un tout petit électron de folie dans le monde.

Mais… ses dons, outre sa magie, lui avaient fait, peu à peu, perdre la raison.

Elle voyait les morts, elle entendait les morts.

Au début, durant sa jeunesse, cela n'était que durant ses rêves, elle n'avait alors même pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus les rêves prenaient des reliefs glauques et malsains. Les esprits lui soumettaient des désirs de vengeances, détaillant durant son sommeil ce qu'ils souhaiteraient faire, influençant ainsi discrètement son comportement.

Puis elle avait commencé à entendre leurs voix durant la journée. Cela l'avait terrifié mais peu à peu, elle s'était habituée.

Le jour où des entités vaporeuses s'élevèrent près d'elle, elle haussa juste un sourcil et se détourna. Déjà, à cette époque, elle était devenue une femme plus froide, qui s'amusait parfois de la douleur des autres, qui se jouait des êtres vivants encore.

Puis elle se maria, la folie n'étant déjà pas loin d'elle. Mais ces éclats déments faisaient frémir de désir son jeune mari, qui se complaisait de la situation, qui n'hésita pas à lui faire un enfant.

Le jour où elle hurla, ce fut pour la mort prématurée de son bébé, et elle perdit pleinement la raison.

Son cri tua le médicomage, son sang ressortant de tous ses orbites, sa tête avait finit par exploser.

Un mot se posa alors sur ses dons. Banshee.

Sa famille fut heureuse pour elle, heureuse de ses dons. Mais elle n'en perdit que davantage foi en l'humanité. Là où sa famille aurait dû la soutenir pour la perte de son enfant, elle ne faisait que l'encourager à développer ces dons tant haïs.

Elle se tourna donc entièrement vers la cause de son Maître. Tuant sans scrupules, son insensibilité décuplée par la douleur ; elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait, de la folie qui la guettait, non, qui la rongeait déjà. Après tout, elle continuait de voir ceux qu'elle tuait.

Oh… et elle pouvait encore entendre son enfant pousser son premier cri, elle pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Elle pouvait le VOIR pleurer.

Elle pouvait voir les morts, vous rappelez-vous ?!

Eh bien, elle voyait perpétuellement son enfant mort-né. Mais elle ne pouvait le toucher, l'effleurer, le consoler. Oh non. L'interaction matérielle et physique avec les morts lui étaient interdites.

Ainsi donc, elle était hystérique, démente.

Le Maître était le seul parvenant à la ramener à un minimum de réalité, grâce à ses dons naturels d'Occulumens et de Legilimens. Il parvenait à faire taire les voix, faire taire les rêves, faire taire les visions, il pouvait la couper du monde des morts.

Ainsi, si la rumeur courut qu'elle fut sa nouvelle maîtresse, il n'en était rien. Le Maître acceptait juste de l'accueillir pour l'apaiser.

Severus aussi avait ces pouvoirs sur elle, de même que le petit Harry, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cajoler. Il était l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pu avoir. Cependant, Severus et le Maître ne la laissaient jamais seule avec le gamin, de peur qu'elle ne le tue dans un instant de folie.

Un été, alors que la femme déambulait dans une forêt, elle sentit sa peau tirailler, son sang picoter, son cerveau s'engourdir. Sceptique, elle sautilla follement vers la présence responsable de son état.

Une jeune femme blonde se tenait au centre d'un clairière, un écureuil sur la tête, un autre sur l'épaule et l'autre sur les genoux, qu'elle caressait. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, la tête penchée sur le côté, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses mèches blondes et bouclées étaient éparpillées sur ses épaules et son dos, atteignant même le sol. Les radis accrochés à ses oreilles faisaient ressortir le rose de ses joues, et sa robe bleue et rose magnifiait sa frêle silhouette.

La blonde releva la tête lorsque Bellatrix arriva dans le soleil nimbant la clairière. La jeune Serdaigle mit sur ses pieds et gambada jusqu'à la brune. Sans plus de craintes, elle pencha la tête sur le côté une nouvelle fois, l'écureuil sur sa tête l'imitant, puis sa main pâle alla toucher la joue de Bellatrix.

\- Tu es entourée de plein de morts.  
\- Qui es-tu, petite banshee ?  
\- Luna Lovegood. Tu es Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ?

L'observant avidement, la brune ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête. Les yeux bleus étaient sublimes et grands, écarquillés. Elle pouvait voir les spectres les entourant disparaître un à un.

\- Toi aussi, tu as le pouvoir de les faire partir ?  
\- Oh, non. C'est juste que je parviens à maîtriser, quelques fois. Toi, tu es bien trop pleine d'amertume et de haine envers eux pour qu'ils obéissent. Ils ont peur de toi, mais tu es si folle à leurs yeux qu'ils ne craignent pas tes pouvoirs de banshee.  
\- Ca n'a pas de sens, petite idiote.  
\- On me le dit souvent. Mais c'est ainsi. Les esprits peuvent avoir peur, craindre. Mais tout comme les vivants, tu peux avoir peur sans pour autant … craindre la personne. Savoir qu'elle ne fera rien, au final, pour nous faire du mal. Ils savent que tu ne fais souffrir que les vivants. Alors ils n'ont que faire de ta folie.  
\- Et toi, Luna-jolie… tu sais comment maîtriser tout cela ?

Bella tournoyait autour de la plus jeune, mais cette dernière avait toujours son doux sourire, et son regard dans les nuages. La brune souleva les mèches claires et les porta à son visage, s'imprégnant de leur odeur de vanille.

\- Viens, je vais t'apprendre.

 **OoOOoO**

Ainsi, elles se revirent souvent, apprenant à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. La folie de Bella s'atténuaient un peu, au fil du temps, car elle apprenait à maîtriser ses dons.

Oh, les dégâts déjà perpétués ne pouvaient être effacés mais ses crises de démences s'espaçaient, s'atténuaient.

Un jour, où elles étaient encore dans la clairière, Bellatrix fut saisie du fureur intense en avisant le bleu marquant la joue de la douce Luna. Folle de rage que quelqu'un ait blessé celle qu'elle appelait parfois « ange », elle se mit à détruire magiquement tous les arbres de leur clairière, jusqu'à ce que la petite blonde ne s'interpose. Les bras autour du cou de son aînée, leurs fronts pressés ensembles, elle chuchota contre ses lèvres :

\- Ne t'en prends pas aux arbres, mais aux poteaux. Le Londres moldu en est plein, et ils ne préviennent pas avant d'entrer en collision avec nous. Je parlais avec un esprit, il ne m'a même pas prévenu. Le vicieux poteau ne s'est même pas excusé.

La moue boudeuse de la jeune femme tira un sourire dément à la brune, qui prit vivement possession de ses douces lèvres.

Autour, les esprits les observaient. Silencieux, enfin.

 **NDA** **: Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Voudriez-vous que j'explore Bella et possiblement son couple avec Luna dans Agony ?**


End file.
